Treasure Trove
by yukki-kouhai
Summary: [ Various Haikyuu! Characters x OC ]
1. Sugawara Koshi

_**awkward, shy, and clums****y**_

Sugawara Koshi wasn't exactly the best person to have a crush on.

Many girls crushed on him because he was easy on the eyes, so that was a disappointment because Senri knew that she probably wouldn't stand a chance against the other girls who liked him. Sugawara was also very kind and caring, which only added onto the appeal. However the most of all, the third year was innocent.

Yet despite these things she still liked him.

Senri remembered that according to the girls who went to middle school with him Sugawara didn't have any girlfriends and he definitely didn't have one in high school. This most likely meant no first kiss, either.

These things ran through her mind over and over again as she walked beside him, her head ducked to stare at the ground while she nervously wringed her hands together.

"They must be around here somewhere, the amusement park isn't very big." Sugawara said in a thoughtful voice as he looked around the crowds of people in search of his friends and team mates. He turned his attention to the brunette walking at his side. "Senri-san, where do you think they went?"

Senri looked up at him before blinking and turning to the crowds of people. She took notice that the lights on the rides lit the park up and she turned her attention to the sky. "It's dark."

The light haired boy let out a strained laugh. "Uhm, y-yeah. It is dark out."

Amused Senri turned back to him. "That means the fireworks are probably going to start soon, so Sawamura-senpai and the others must be at the place where we were all going to watch them together." She told him calmly and Sugawara stayed silent causing her to glance up at him. "Suga-senpai?"

Sugawara suddenly smiled. "You're pretty smart, Senri-san. You must do well in your classes."

"Not really." Senri shrugged and her blue eyes started to observe the lights. "Nishinoya and I are both at the bottom of our class, so I'm not exactly the smartest kid out there." After her comment the two continued to walk in silence, Senri's palms starting to sweat.

She just really wanted to get back to the others so that the awkward atmosphere between the two of them would disappear once she got as far away from him as possible. Sure, she may have a crush on him but that didn't mean she was going to cling to him.

She noticed that the older boy suddenly stopped and saw that he was staring up at the Ferris wheel, she hesitantly went to his side and looked up at him curiously. "Is something wrong?" She asked quietly and Sugawara blinked.

"Do you want to ride that with me?" He suddenly asked causing Senri's eyes to widen in shock. Seeming to realize how sudden his question was he turned to her and shook his hands. "Y-you don't h-have to! It was just a s-suggestion!" His face was reddening rapidly in embarrassment.

Senri licked her lips and gave him a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't mind, are you sure you wouldn't mind not seeing the fireworks with your friends?" She asked in case he changed his mind and just before he could reply she saw a blob of orange behind him. "Ah, Suga-senpai!" She pointed at Hinata and Kageyama who were walking slowly towards them arguing, the rest of the Karasuno team behind them.

Sugawara caught sight of them when he turned around and his eyes widened. Daichi looked up and met eyes with Sugawara instantly, the black haired boy's eyebrows shooting up in realization before he grabbed Hinata and Kageyama's shoulders, turning them in the opposite direction of the couple.

Senri's blinked and she raised her hand. "They're leaving. Hinata-kun! Kageya—WAH!" She let out a loud yelp when Sugawara grabbed her wrist and started running to the Ferris wheel, cutting everyone in the line and stopping at the front gate.

The man working the ride turned to Sugawara with a scowl. "Hey, what do you think you're—" He stopped when Sugawara gave him a pleading look and the man sighed and reluctantly nodded, opening the gate and indicating for the two high schoolers to enter.

Senri stumbled after the older boy as he pulled her into the cabin, the door shutting after them seconds later. For a moment she sat there catching her breath while Sugawara did the same thing beside her, and then she felt her hand shift and she glanced downwards.

Sugawara sat beside her on the seat as he hunched over to gain his breath, his hand still wrapped around hers. He looked up and then down seeming to realize he was still holding her hand. "GYAH!" He let out a startled noise and let go of her hand like it burnt him and threw himself onto the seat across from her, his face red. "So-sorry!" He apologized quickly.

Senri bit her lip and placed her hand into her lap. "It's fine." She told him quietly and an awkward silence came over them once more. She watched the ground as it went further and further away from her as they started to go higher. Finally she turned to him. "Why did you drag me in here?"

Sugawara stiffened and he met her eyes. "I, uhm, I-I…" He coughed like he was choking on something, cutting off his stuttering. He swallowed and let out a deep breath, closing his eyes to calm himself and after a silent moment he looked at her once more. "Senri, the truth is that for the longest time I've li—"

Senri flinched when the sound of loud booming and crackling came and she turned to the side, her eyes widening as she found herself staring at fireworks. Remembering that Sugawara had been telling her something she turned back to him quickly and asked, "what?" But she blinked when she found that the sound of the fireworks drowned out the sound of her voice due to them being so close to the Ferris wheel.

Sugawara's face was red and he was talking quickly but she couldn't hear anything he was saying. Moving to sit beside him she motioned to her ear to tell him she couldn't hear him and he jumped when he realized that she hadn't heard a single thing he said.

She moved a little closer and motioned for him to tell her in her ear and he seemed to hesitate for a moment before he swallowed nervously and moved forward, his breath hitting her ear. It was quiet and hard to hear, but Senri understood him clearly.

"_I like you_."

She turned to him sharply as her lips parted in shock. He liked her? But he had so many girls chasing after him so why would he like her? She wasn't smart, she wasn't pretty like the other girls, and she didn't have any talents. But he said it, so…

When she turned her attention back to him she found that he was still rambling on as he made hand motions, his face still red and voice still drowned out by the fireworks. She tried to get his attention but he continued to talk, so she leaned forward timidly and placed her hand over his mouth, quieting him.

He looked up at her with wide eyes and she let out a shaky breath as the butterflies in her stomach started when she realized how close their faces were. She closed one of her eyes when Sugawara's hand grabbed her face, running his thumb underneath her eye softly.

She looked up at him slowly as he placed his other hand against her face, pulling her to him gently as he leaned forward. Their breaths mingled together for a few moments when they stopped an inch away from each other before Sugawara closed the distance. Their lips met timidly at first and then pressed a little harder into each other.

It was clumsy. Sugawara's hands were shaking lightly and Senri was sure he could feel how warm her palms were when she placed them over his hands, awkwardly leaning into him.

After a few moments they seemed to get the rhythm right and Senri tilted her head upwards as Sugawara grabbed the back of her neck to pull her closer, quickening the kiss and the beat of her heart. Their lips parted briefly before returning to each other and after another few moments, Senri pulled away and lowered her head slightly to place her forehead against Sugawara's.

Sometime during their kiss the fireworks had stopped and now the two of them were left in silence to think over the kiss they shared. Swallowing, Senri tilted her head up to look at him and they stared at each other for a few moments.

Suddenly, their lips curved upwards into smiles, letting out small laughs shortly after. Senri couldn't help but feel giddy at the sudden happiness and looking at Sugawara's smile all of her insecurities were gone instantly.

Their first kiss had been awkward, shy, and clumsy, but Senri knew that it couldn't have been more right.


	2. Oikawa Tooru

**_A Welcoming Hand_**

For a brief moment, Nobara hoped that the rainy day had caused the fan girls to actually go home after school like a normal person. But then the screaming started and all hopes were crushed.

Sighing softly the hazel eyed girl walked into the equipment room to grab the extra volleyballs seeing as they were running out of some to play with. She rolled them into the gym and looked up in annoyance when an annoying voice started to call out to her.

"Nobara-chan, over here!" Oikawa was waving her over with a stupidly happy look on his face, a volleyball held to his hip with his arm. A second later Iwaizumi kicked his friend in back for slacking off and Nobara turned away, an amused smile curving her lips.

The two third years were amusing to watch and while being the manager for the volleyball team was a punishment for trying to poke out Oikawa's eyes when he attempted to hug her in the halls, she did enjoy her time with the team that sometimes seemed dysfunctional.

Footsteps made her glance over her shoulder, her shoulder length black hair brushed against her collarbone as she met eyes with Oikawa as he neared her. He stopped in front of her and held up his ball. "This is flat." He informed her, his grin never faltering.

She gave him a blank look. "Okay."

Oikawa was silent for a moment before he let out a loud giggle. "Ah, my kouhai is so cute!" He reached forward and placed both of his hands against her cheeks and she immediately slapped them away.

"Don't you touch me!" She snapped angrily and attempted to turn away, however he only wrapped his arms around her.

"But you're so cute!" He nuzzled into her head and her eye twitched. Spinning around she raised her hand and her palm met his temple as she smacked his face away from her harshly, making him stumble backwards.

Squaring her shoulders she glared down at him. "I've told you a million times by now. PISS OFF!" She screamed in anger and everyone else in the gym watched nervously, this being a routine between the two already.

Oikawa cradled the side of his face with a kicked puppy expression, finally he pointed at her. "You're so not cute! Go die!" He yelled at her childishly as he turned and ran to Iwaizumi in hopes that he'd be babied.

Nobara huffed and spun around, her annoyed expression faltering when her vision blurred. Shaking away the dizziness she started heading to the bench when she saw that one of the players needed bandages for his elbow. She sighed when she saw that it was someone who'd been injured a couple of times already.

She smiled lightly when the male looked up at her approach. "Senpai, you really need to start bringing your elbow pads—"

"Watch out!"

Nobara turned her head and she saw the familiar colours of a volleyball before a blinding pain in her head, adding onto the pain of the headache she already had. She raised her hand to her head in confusion and attempted to blink away the dizziness, only her legs gave out beneath her and a few seconds later she hit the gym floor.

She managed to comprehend that Iwaizumi had picked her up and was now carrying her out of the gym as he yelled harshly at Oikawa who was following them while he wailed like a baby. When the black haired male placed her gently on the bed in the infirmary, Nobara groaned as their yelling continued.

"Shut up, you dummy!" Iwaizumi snapped at Oikawa. "You're only making the situation worse."

"Bu-but I knew something was off with her, and when I touched her face she was really hot!" Oikawa told his childhood friend with a panicked look. "I also told her to go die!" He threw himself at Nobara's bedside. "I didn't mean it, Nobara-chan! Please don't die!"

She turned her head away, closing her eyes. "Don't you ever shut up?" She mumbled under her breath. The image of Oikawa placing his hands on her cheeks came to her mind as she realized that he wasn't being annoying at that time, he was checking her temperature.

Ah. She had slapped him for being concerned for her wellbeing.

_I'm such an asshole_. She thought before sleep took over.

.

Oikawa watched the younger girl as she slept quietly, not bothering to acknowledge that Iwaizumi had already gone back to practice. He took this moment to let his eyes travel over her serene face before moving onto her soft black hair.

He'd known Nobara since her first year in middle school when she became their volleyball manager after getting into a fight in cooking class with Kageyama. He snorted lightly when he realized that she was in the same situation, a manager because she got into a fight with a player.

At first he watched her in amusement because her arguments with Kageyama were pleasing to watch. And then it was admiration when it became clear to everyone that Nobara was no follower, she was a leader. And now…

Sighing he turned to look out the window at the rain before turning back to the sleeping girl. He leaned forward and his breath ghosted over her face as he reached up to brush away the stray hair sticking to her cheeks while his other hand held his weight up beside her head on the bed.

He pressed his lips to hers for a long moment before he pulled away. Turning around he quietly walked from the infirmary with a small smirk.

He had to do that at least once before graduation.

.

Nobara lay in the bed silently, her hazel eyes staring widely ahead at the blank wall as her whole face burned bright red. Oikawa Tooru had not just done that. No. Impossible. Reaching upwards she traced her lips with her finger, unintentionally finding herself marveling over how soft his lips felt.

Bolting upwards she let out a loud squeak when she realized that she was fawning over the boy who she thought to be arrogant since middle school. Throwing herself over the side of the bed she grabbed her bag that Iwaizumi had placed on the ground and ran from the infirmary.

As she ran home she ignored the butterflies in her stomach.

.

The dreaded moment was here.

Swallowing nervously, Nobara reached forward and pushed open the doors to the gymnasium. She was met with the same sight she saw every day but the atmosphere was a little different. The fan girls. They weren't screaming Oikawa's name like they always did, instead they were silently gloomy as they sulked at the doors, staring longingly at Oikawa.

Nobara blinked in confusion as she walked further into the gym and stopped beside her classmate Kindaichi, also someone she knew from middle school. "What's wrong with the fan girls today?" She asked him quietly.

Kindaichi turned to her. "Oikawa-senpai told everyone today at lunch that he had already had someone he liked and that he was planning on asking her out after three years of knowing her."

Startled, Nobara's head snapped to the side and instantly her eyes met Oikawa's as he stared at her from across the court.

For a brief moment, Nobara hoped that he wasn't aware she had been awake when he kissed her but all hopes were crushed when Oikawa's lips curved upwards into a knowing smile.

Her heard leapt when he started to walk towards her and she stumbled backwards when he finally stood in front of her, staring down at her with a grin. "Go out with me." All movement in the gym stopped as everyone became silent instantly.

Nobara stared up at him wide eyed before she reached forward and wrapped her hand around his wrist, instantly pulling him outside of the gym so they had a little privacy. They were quiet before her lips parted and she asked. "Why?"

Oikawa tilted his head as Nobara anticipated his answer. Finally, he gave her a really predator like look. "I don't want to kiss you just once; I want it to be many times." Her eyes widened when he took a step forward and she took one backwards, caught off guard. "So can I kiss you?"

Nobara let out a small laugh and saw the insecure look that crossed the males face when he thought she was laughing at him. When he started to back away she gently grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, standing on her tip toes.

"Just this once." She told him quietly and Oikawa smirked slightly.

"Just this once." He agreed before he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers, pulling away a few seconds later. They stared at each other in silence for another moment and Nobara swallowed.

"Once more." She said lightly and Oikawa's lips quirked upwards and he leaned forward.

.

Iwaizumi grinned as he watched the two kiss for a few moments and then he was elbowed in the eye and he turned to glare at Kindaichi. "Watch what you're doing!" He hissed to him quietly and the underclassmen jumped.

"I'm sorry!" Kindaichi whispered back before he smiled. "You won, senpai!"

Iwaizumi blinked before he turned to the other members on the volleyball club and smirked mischievously and he suddenly held his palm out to them. "I told you guys they liked each other and you doubted me. Now pay up."

The Aobajōsai volleyball team grumbled under their breaths as they reluctantly slapped their money into Iwaizumi's welcoming hand.


	3. Azumane Asahi Pt 1

**_Fiery; short story_**

Perhaps she had over reacted, but she had done it instinctively.

Years and years of learning martial arts had made sure that when surprised, she would react violently, and unfortunately Azumane Asahi had surprised her but she couldn't help but think that she could have handled the situation much better than she had. Sighing, she ran over what just occurred only minutes before.

She had been walking down the hall with her usual group of friends like she would have any other day at lunch break. She was almost around the corner heading back to her classroom since lunch was almost over when she heard the sound of light bickering.

She recognized one of the voices as her classmate Asahi and the two others as his friends Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koshi, the two latter bickering with each other light heartedly as Asahi attempted to calm them down.

"S-Suga, you're going to make Daichi angry—YAH!" Asahi let out a surprisingly girlish scream and the black haired girl couldn't help but turn around to see what the fuss was about. Time froze as dark brown eyes met light blue ones.

Asahi was lying on the floor on his stomach in the middle of the hall, but he was close to her and from the angle he was laying at he could easily see up her skirt. His eyes flickered briefly to her thighs once more and she clenched her fist, her leg raising half a second later.

Her foot met his chin harshly and his head snapped backwards at the impact. "Azumane, you pervert!" She screamed loudly as she took a step backwards with her hands on her skirt as if it would help hide her underwear.

A minute passed before the teacher showed up from their class room and after being informed of the situation, he turned a fiery glare to his two students in front of him. "Kimura Suzune and Azumane Asahi, why am I not surprised?" He questioned with an exhausted look. He motioned to the wall with his hand lazily. "Backs against the wall."

Grumbling under her breath, Suzune reluctantly placed her back against the wall glancing at her classmate as he did the same. The teacher shooed away the bystanders before turning back to the two, his gaze accusing. He didn't say anything, just stared intently.

Finally having enough with the uncomfortable silence Suzune spoke up. "It wasn't my fault. Azumane was looking up my skirt." The words left her mouth faster than she could think and she immediately regretted placing the blame on the taller boy at her side.

Asahi's ears burned red. "I-I wasn't—I didn't mean to...!" His hands rose and he glanced at the teacher before turning to the girl at his side. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to look at your polka-dotted underwea—AH!" He threw himself to the ground as Suzune took a swing at him, her fist grazing the top of his head moments before he hit the floor, his arms wrapped around his head.

"You pervert!" Suzune screamed unable to stop her cheeks from reddening. She reached down and grabbed the back of his shirt collar and roughly tugged him up. "How dare you—"

"Stop it!" The teacher tore Suzune's hand from Asahi's uniform shirt and stood in between them, glaring in silence once more. He sighed loudly. "Back against the wall." He ordered and the two students complied instantly.

Suzune groaned in annoyance.

The teacher focused his attention on Suzune. "You, young lady are a walking nightmare. Wasn't it just two days ago that you violently threw a student over your shoulder?" He asked and the girl's cheeks reddened once more but before she could answer the teacher turned to Asahi. "And you, always scaring the underclassmen! Also do you know many times I've had to reassure the other teachers that you aren't a gang leader or a drug dealer?" Asahi blinked in shock before lowering his head. The teacher sighed. "Grab each other's ears."

Suzune blinked. "Hah?"

"Ex-excuse me?" Asahi stuttered in confusion.

The teacher took a wide step back to stare at them with an amused look in his eyes. "I said grab each other's ears. Go on. Turn to each other, reach up, and grab each other's ears." The two students looked at each other with unsure expressions before slowly and hesitantly doing as he told, staring awkwardly away from each other as they did. "Good, now stay like that until I say so." The teacher said just as the bell rang signalling for the end of lunch.

The halls cleared out slowly taking the excited chatter and laughs with them to leave the two classmates in silence, holding onto each other's ears awkwardly.

Suzune licked her lips and averted her gaze to stare out the window past Asahi's arm as she steeled her arms to stay still. She glanced up at him and observed his features. She finally took notice that his hair was different that day, instead of the usual bun it was down, half of it pulled to the back of his head while strands fell around his face.

She couldn't deny that it looked good.

She was never friendly with a lot of people in her class, only her few select friends but she still knew everybody. Asahi was a wimp, misjudged because of his older appearance and while he wasn't handsome like some boys he definitely wasn't ugly.

She accidentally met eyes with him as he observed her also and she almost let go of his ears from the shock. She swallowed nervously and turned back to him. "Hey, Azumane." He jumped and turned to her with a startled look. "I'm sorry about... reacting so violently." She apologized lightly.

He was quiet before he let out an easy chuckle. "I don't blame you, I would have been scared if I was you too."

"No." Suzune shook her head with a confused look. "I wasn't scared, I was just surprised. What makes you think I was scared of you?" She asked quietly so that the teacher wouldn't hear them talking, her eyes roaming over the brown haired boys face.

Asahi glanced away. "Everyone's afraid of me." He muttered in a timid voice, clearly displeased with the fact.

"Hey." Suzune tugged on his ears softly making him turn to her with a look of bewilderment only his expression relaxed when he saw the soft smile on her face as she leaned a little closer, her breath fanning over his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Asahi asked with wide eyes and Suzune couldn't help but wonder the same thing as well. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt the need to tell him, so she would tell him.

"I'm not afraid of you, Azumane." She whispered to him and Asahi blinked.

He nervously shifted on his feet. "Why?"

His race reddened when she leaned even closer to him, a mischievous look flashing through her eyes. "Because you should be afraid of me."

Asahi remembered her kick and her fast reflexes, adding them onto her temper and he knew. Kimura Suzune was a very scary person.


	4. Sawamura Daichi

**_Jealously _**

Chisaki turned her green eyes away from the scene with a heavy heart, biting her bottom lip as she attempted to ignore the two people standing at the gym doors. She could feel eyes on her as she started to walk to the other side of the gym to distract herself and she suddenly felt the urge to run from their worried stares.

"I-I know I'm being a b-bother, but c-can I have you're n-number before the break?" Michimya Yui was standing in front of Daichi with a red face, her cellphone held in her hands tightly. Her crush on the captain was obvious and Chisaki knew that Daichi wasn't oblivious to her feelings, so the fact that he was leading her on was frustrating.

"Yeah, it's right here." Daichi smiled kindly and leaned forward to place his number in Yui's cellphone, his face going dangerously close to hers.

Sugawara stopped beside Chisaki, sending her a small smile. "I'm sure that Daichi doesn't mean anything by it, he gives his phone number to a lot of people he cares about." He told her softly but his face shifted in confusion when Chisaki bit her lip, something she did when nervous or uneasy. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't give me his number." Chisaki said in a disappointed voice and she glanced up at him through her lashes as the light haired male blinked in shock.

"H-he didn't?" Sugawara asked in disbelief. The brown haired girl shook her head.

Daichi couldn't give her his phone number when she clearly wanted it, yet he could back her against a wall and kiss her without warning. Perhaps Daichi didn't like her like her emotionally like she liked him.

Something vibrated against her leg and she reached in her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone. She saw the name displayed on the screen and she grinned widely, immediately swiping her finger against the screen and placing the phone to her ear. "Satoru!" She exclaimed loudly and a males voice instantly relied happily, washing away all of Chisaki's negative emotions. She moved forward heading to the gym doors continuing to talk. "Yeah, of course! The house door is open, just go on in." She stepped out into the summer air and didn't even notice Daichi and Yui as she brushed past them.

Daichi tilted his head to watch her walk away, his eyes focused on her intently. Yui swallowed when she noticed the heat behind his gaze and she suddenly felt like she somehow invaded by coming to the gym.

.

.

.

Summer break passed by in a breeze and Chisaki couldn't stop the smile from curving her lips as she walked happily into school, her bright expression never faltering when she noticed that because of how early she was that here was no one walking with her.

She switched her shoes while humming softly and stood up, brushing her hair behind her ear gently. She swung around and let out a gasp that sounded louder than it should have against the silence of the school when hands gripped her arms and pushed her against the lockers.

Daichi stood in front of her with an odd look on his face and Chisaki suddenly remembered what happened the last them they were positioned like this.

_ The cold wall against her shoulders felt uncomfortable against her skin and she let her eyes widen in shock as she turned her Daichi, who had pushed her against the wall roughly. "D-Daichi-senpai?" He lowered his head slowly and sucked in a deep breath and then suddenly looked up with a startling sharp gaze._

_ "Can I kiss you?"_

_ Her lips parted to answer him but he didn't give her a chance and instead pressed his mouth against hers. She attempted to turn her head away and break the kiss however he only grabbed her face tightly and pushed her harder against the wall. "Nng!" Chisaki grabbed his arms, shocked with his aggressiveness._

_ His lips left hers for only a brief moment and she opened her mouth to tell him to slow down, but he pushed his mouth against her again only this time something warm pushed itself into her mouth. Her grip on his arms tightened and she felt her face burn red but finally instead of standing in shock she decided to attempt at kissing him back, seeing as how she had been dreaming of this moment for months._

_ Her tongue brushed against his and she let her hands fall from his arms and instead curve around his neck and let her fingers go into his hair. He let go of her face and let his fingertips trail over her cheeks and then down her neck, over her shoulders, slowly down her arms until he wrapped his hands around her wrists and then he pulled her to him harshly before pushing her against wall more, this time his body much closer to him._

_ He slowly brought her arms up above her head and then held them against the wall tightly. His mouth continued his assault on hers and she tried to keep up with his pace but his tongue against hers made her legs quiver and—_

_ Daichi let out a surprised noise and looked down in disbelief, his eyes wide and glinting with the sun from her place on the ground. Chisaki closed her eyes and sucked in deep breaths attempting to regain the air in her lungs as she leaned back against the wall slightly. _

_ How embarrassing. Her legs had given out beneath her._

_ From an outsiders perspective their positions must have been weird. Chisaki sitting on the ground with her head tilted upwards and huffing out her breaths while Daichi stood above her still holding her wrists and also breathing heavily._

_ He breathed in once more before laughing lightly. "Chisaki, I—"_

_ "Daichi-senpai!"_

_ Daichi took a big step away from Chisaki and she jumped to her feet shakily as Hinata and Kageyama came flying around the corner, Kageyama's hands twisted in Hinata's hair as the ginger haired boy screeched for Daichi to help him._

_ Chisaki swallowed before walking past Daichi, Kageyama, and Hinata without a word._

"—Chisaki."

Chisaki blinked and her green eyes met his. "H-huh?"

Daichi's clutch on her arms softened slightly and he swallowed nervously. "Who is he?"

"Who?" Chisaki asked him in a confused voice.

Daichi cleared his throat and looked away. "That guy…"

Chisaki frowned and shifted uneasily. "What guy, Daichi—"

"The one you've been talking on the phone with non-stop!" Daichi exclaimed loudly before sputtering, "I-I-I just thought t-that after our kiss w-we would be… you know… a c-couple." He saw the surprised look on Chisaki's face and quickly continued. "I mean that's if you like me!"

Chisaki pushed Daichi away from her and gave him a look of disbelief. "I thought that we would be a couple too, but you—you started flirting w-with Michimiya-senpai!"

"Only because you were flirting with the guy on the phone! Sa-Sasori or something!"

Chisaki let out a laugh. "You mean Satoru?"

Daichi looked away. "Yeah, him."

Chisaki couldn't help but let out another laugh and relaxed against the lockers behind her. "Daichi-senpai." Daichi looked up at her with a perplexed look. She smiled, "Satoru is my older brother."

Instantly Daichi's face went red. "Wh-what? Then why are you always talking on the phone with him, isn't that weird?"

"Satoru is in the military, he came home for the break and was only updating me before he came." Chisaki told him with an amused grin. "You were flirting with Michimiya-senpai to make me jealous?"

Daichi coughed awkwardly. "I thought that you didn't like me so—"

Chisaki's hand gripped his school uniform shirt and she pulled him to her quickly, her lips meeting his in a quick kiss. She pushed him backwards slightly and looked him in the eyes, her lips curving upwards in a mischievous smile. "I like you, Daichi-senpai."

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath before smiling back at her and gathering her in his arms. He pulled her to his chest and placed one of his hands on her back and the other on the back of her head to push her face into his neck so she wouldn't see his blushing face.

"I like you too."


End file.
